


Underwater

by ohfrickyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou
Summary: A night swim to remember.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is this is a bit all over the place , but I hope you enjoy your time sinning.

“Gotta say this hotel is one of the best ones I've seen”  
“Yeah, you should see the pool. ”  
~  


“Wow, this is gorgeous”, you said while admiring the view in front of you. The outside pool that you were currently admiring was lit by a few lights under the water. Since it was late at night the moonlight gave the pool a romantic look.  
You grinned and announced: “Come on! I wanna swim.” Your boyfriend wasn't as sold as you on the idea, “We don't even have swimming suits on, I swear I'm not going skinny dipping here!” Even though he did have a point you really wanted to go in, it was your only day in the hotel and the pool looked too enticing not to try. “We can just keep on our underwear, it'll be fine. Besides it's just us, no other idiots are going to swim at 3am.” Lucas sighed deep in light annoyance, he knew there was no convincing you once you had your mind made up.  
To try and get him to agree to your grandiose idea you swiftly took of your shirt revealing your simple bralette. Leaning in to his ear you whispered “If you agree I'll even take of my pants.” You always knew how to win him over and at the end of the day Lucas was only a man, how could he refuse any opportunity to see him beautiful girlfriend (half) naked? Your hands found their way underneath his shirt to encourage him to join you and go topless as well. He took off his shirt fully before giving you a quick kiss and a “You're going to be the death of me babe.” Giggling you took of your skirt and shoes, and jumped into the water before he could make up his mind. Lucas chuckled at you, thinking about how much he loved you even though you always convinced him to do the dumbest shit (he certainly won't mention the time you convinced him to fuck you silly in the wavy dorm living room while the others could walk in at any moment). Shaking his head he followed your lead by taking off his clothes and jumping in after you.  


“God, I hate you”, he said as soon as the icy water hit his skin.  
“You said something? ”  
“Nothing babe, just that I love you.”  
You swam towards him and put your hands on his shoulders.  
“You sure about that? ”  
“Yep, completely”  
“Liar!” you whispered while suddenly gathering up your strength to push him underwater. Sadly you have to admit that your arm strength is not that great and after Lucas was over the surprise he quickly came up again.  
“Oh! You're going to pay for that. ”  


This continued for a while, you two trying to drown each other while giggling like idiots in love. After a few moments you wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his torso and with your best puppy eyes you looked up him and innocently asked “Truce? ”.  
“Mhhh sure, but just because I love you” he said, but followed it quickly by a “But we both know I was winning”  
You chuckled and gave him a peck, “Love you too, you sore loser.'  
You both laughed and he went in for another kiss.  


The kiss didn't stay innocent for long though, quickly going from a soft and loving kiss to a more heated make out. While the kiss was getting bolder, so were Lucas' hands. Shifting from resting on your back, to your hips and then slowly to your ass. He always had a thing for your ass. A soft moan slipped from your mouth as Lucas started kneading the flesh. Quickly becoming needier you started to slowly grind against his crotch signaling that you wanted more than just making out.  
“Don't you think we should take this somewhere more private baby?'” He asked while staring at you with dark eyes, his intentions clearly matching yours. “But that's no fun”, you whined “we haven't done anything risky in a while don't you think?”  


“Oh I see, you want to do this here? Want me to take you here in the pool where anyone could see us?” Lucas knew you had a bit of an exhibitionistic streak and was happy to indulge in it. You and Lucas were a bit of a kinky couple so this certainly wasn’t unknown terrain for the both of you. Luckily Lucas and yours kinks matched almost perfectly, one of his favorites was dirty talk. He loved to call you a slut and make you say dirty things, adored it when you got so desperate you were begging.  
Lucas' hand traveled from your ass to the front of your panties lightly drawing circles over your covered clit. “Is this what you want?”  
“I want more Lucas.”  
Taking his hand away from your lower region he used it to tilt up your chin so you were facing him. “Then ask for it nicely and I might give it to you.”  
Blushing furiously you tried to look away, but his hand roughly tugged to in his direction again.  


“Please fuck me daddy.”  


had discovered your daddy kink when it had slipped out during some slow morning sex. After he heard you say that he responded by turning the slow morning sex in a hard and rough session. Now he makes you call him that as much as possible, because he loves hearing you say it.  
“Good girl”, he said “Good girls get rewards.” He pulled your panties down your legs and slipped a finger into you. You let out a moan feeling his finger enter you. Lucas could truly make you see stars with those long and thick fingers.  


“Thank you daddy”, you managed to moan out. Slowly one became two and two became three fingers pumping in and out while carefully bending them to hit all the good spots he knew all too well. Lucas truly knew your body better than anybody else, he knew you just how to make you submit. You brought your hand up to his length and started slowly stroking him, feeling how hard he was from just seeing you like this.  


His fingers were quickly unraveling you and you were becoming needy for more. “Daddy, please, mo-o-re”, you managed to stutter out as he continued playing with you. “Yeah, want me to fuck you baby girl?” he said to you “Want me to take you here where everyone can see? Where everyone can see just how much of a slut you are for me.” You couldn't even form a proper answer, just let out a pathetic plea, “Please daddy I’ve been good, I need you” You knew he was right; you wanted him to take to hard right here where anyone could see that you belonged to him.  


He took your hand of his bulge and slid his boxers down. “Gonna make you feel so good”, he promised as he positioned his cock at your entrance. Slowly he started bottoming you out until he was fully inside. He stayed still for a minute making sure you were comfortable. You were slick enough from him fingering you so soon enough you gave him a signal that he could start moving. As soon as he knew you were ready he started pounding into you. He was hitting all of your sweet spots inside with his thick cock.  


“Bet you love this, my dirty slut. You're mine and mine only, no one else can fuck you this good.” His dirty talk was driving you insane; you could feel yourself nearing your orgasm “I'm g-gonna come, can I c-come?” your voice was barely a whisper and you hoped he would take pity on you. You didn’t think you could hold on for much longer. “Beg for it baby girl”  
“Please sir, I n-need to come. You're m-making me feel so-o good. P-please.” Seemingly satisfied with your plea he gave you a deep kiss and started rubbing your clit. 

“come for me”  


His touch became too much for you and you bit down on his shoulder to muffle your loud moans, normally Lucas would want to hear you scream for him but considering circumstances he would let you get away with this. A few seconds later you could feel the knot in your stomach become too tight, you were coming on his cock.  


“Good girl” he moaned out.  


You were sensitive, and his thrusts were still hard. Luckily his pace was faltering which meant that he was close as well. “Come inside me daddy, I need your cum.”  
That was enough to send him over the edge as he released inside of you, covering your walls in white.  


After you both calmed down he slowly and carefully both out of you. “I love you baby” “Love you too Lucas” he gave you a living kiss and looked in your eyes as he pulled back. “So how about a quick shower and sleeping till the afternoon?”,  
“that sounds perfect”, you responded.  


~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
